Call me Tonight
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus and Ultra Magnus went out to eat and Optimus meets someone there. Optimus asked her to call him tonight. Ultra Magnus doesn't believe she will. Will she call Optimus?


**Optimus and Magnus went to a restaurant and Optimus meets someone. Optimus asked her to call him tonight. Magnus thinks she won't but Optimus thinks so. Will she call him? **

* * *

Optimus P.O.V

I was along with my friend Ultra Magnus. We had just finished our training and are heading home to get some.

"Wow what a day" said Ultra Magnus

"I know" I said

"How about something to eat…?" asked Ultra Magnus

"Sure" I said "But you will pay"

"Oh come on" he said as he shook his head.

I laughed and we went inside a restaurant and sat down. I got a menu and looked over the menu. I placed the menu down and I saw someone.

She was beautiful. Her color was blue, she transformed into a motorcycle. She was small but pretty.

"Who are you drooling on Prime…?" asked Magnus as he laughed

"Umm" I said

"Well close that month before a bug goes in" said Magnus

"Umm…it's this girl I saw" I said "Over there"

Magnus gave a raised eyebrow and smiled. "Oh Pretty"

"Yup" I said. I then looked away and hid behind the menu "She is coming this way"

"Yup she is" said Magnus

"Hello guys I'm Arcee and I will be ya'll waitress" she said

Arcee, what a nice name; I smiled as she give a smile.

"What can I get you two men…?" said Arcee

"I'll just have an energon" said Magnus

"And you sir" she said

I stared blankly. I forgot what I was about to order.

"I…umm…" I cleared my throat "A energon please"

"Sure thing" she smiled and went off to get our drinks.

Magnus laughed "You should see your face"

"Shut up" I said

Magnus laughed harder. Man I hate him. I looked down mad and then right at him.

"What if I give her my phone number" I asked "And ask her to call me tonight"

Ultra Magnus laughed and shook his head.

"No…she won't call you man" he said

"I saw her face" I said "And she is beautiful"

"What…?"

"I bet its love at first sight" I said as I looked up and placed a hand over my spark or heart.

"Umm…you okay?" asked Magnus

"She smelled fantastic" I said "She is driving me crazy"

"Hey man…you only know her name"

"I know" I said "I bet she is going to call me"

"Yup…I doubt that" he said

"Call me tonight I swear I won't be here for long" I sang "If you want to play games and continue to do me wrong. I saw your face"

"What the hell are you singing…?" asked Magnus

"It's a song Call me tonight" I said "Have you heard it?"

"No…I haven't nor do I want to"

"It's a good song. It has a nice beat. Its keeps you going" I said

"Haha….no…" said Magnus

"Call me tonight" I sang again

"Okay…just try it but can you please stop singing"

"HAHA no" I said

Arcee came back with our drinks. "Here you go; and for your meal?"

"I….I…ummm got a question to ask" I said

"Okay sure" she said

"Here is my number, and I wonder if you can call me tonight?" I asked

Magnus choked on his drink and tried to hide his laugh. I glared at him. Arcee looked around and grabbed the paper.

"I'll…think about it" she said

"Call me tonight" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll think about it okay" said Arcee "And what do you guys want to eat?"

We ordered our meal and she left to get our order. I looked right at Magnus.

"She won't call" he said

"Oh you'll see" I said "Call me tonight I swear I won't be here for long"

"Okay…okay…don't sing" said Magnus "We are going to have to wait"

I smiled. Arcee came with our food. I stared at her. Once she caught me I winked at her; reminding her to call me. Arcee nodded and left to get her work done.

We finished our food and Ultra Magnus had to pay our food. I just laughed. He then catch up to me.

"You owe me" he said

"I'll pay you back" I said "When I want to"

Ultra Magnus sighed and we walked back to our home. I'm still wondering if she is going to call me.

….

Arcee walked back home to meet up with her friend Bumblebee.

"Hey Bumblebee" she said

"Hey Arcee" he said "How was your work?"

"Different" she said

"How different…?"

"Well…these two guys sat down and one of them gave me his phone number and asked if I can call him tonight" said Arcee

"Wow" said Bumblebee "That normally doesn't happen. Normally the guys are too nervous to ask a girl"

"I know right" said Arcee

"Do you know who he is?"

"No…but he is really hot"

Bumblebee just shook his head. He then came up to Arcee.

"Is that his number on your hand?"

"Yes…this is what he gave me" said Arcee "I don't know if I should call him"

"Well…you should" said Bumblebee "I think he really likes you"

Arcee blushed "I don't know"

"How was he?" asked Bee "or how does he look like"

"He was nervous" said Arcee "He is red with blue. He had beautiful blue eyes"

"Well…go ahead call him" said Bee

"Okay" Arcee sighed.

Arcee stared at the number. Arcee then threw her phone and shook her head.

"No…I have to think about it" said Arcee

…

It was nine o clocks. Arcee hadn't called me yet. Magnus just watched some news on the TV. We share a room; we are roommates or partners. I just stared at my phone.

Magnus laughed "What are you trying to do, make it talk to you"

I glared at him. "No…I'm just waiting"

"Oh yeah right" said Magnus "I told you she won't call you"

"Oh yeah…want to bet" I said

"Sure"

"Okay she calls you will clean the dishes" I said "If she doesn't then I will clean the dishes"

"Deal" said Magnus as we shook hands. "But she won't call you"

I shook my head. Maybe he is right. I looked up and my phone rang. I stared at Magnus and gave him a grin. He rolled his eyes.

"Hello…I thought you will never call" I said "I thought you liked me"

**"****I told you I was going to call you…and what…?" **

I stared with wide eyes. It wasn't Arcee but it was Sentinel.

"Ooh…hello sir" I said

Ultra Magnus laughed hard as he fell off the chair. I glared at him as I tried to listen to Sentinel.

"Yes...sir" I said as I hanged up. Ultra Magnus then got up.

"I told you she won't call you" laughed Magnus "I wonder how Sentinel face was when you said I thought you like me"

"Ohh shut up" I said as I shook my head. Well that was awkward. Magnus just shook his head and watched TV. I watched along with him.

My phone then rang again. I didn't want to pick it up but I had.

"Hello" I said but it hanged up. I stared at my phone and shrugged. The phone rang again. I picked it up and answered. It hanged up again.

"Alright Magnus enough with the pranks"

"I'm not doing anything" said Magnus. He is right he is not doing anything. The phone rang again; then hanged up.

The phone ranged again.

**"****Sorry…for calling so late" said the person **

"Umm…who is this?" I asked "Uumm this is Optimus"

**"****Umm…Optimus" said the person "You told me to call you" **

I raised an eyebrow.

**"****This is Arcee" she said **

I smiled and looked at Magnus. "It's her" I whispered

Magnus stared at me with shock. Magnus shook his head.

"Hey…Arcee" I said "Can you hold on for a second"

**"****Sure" she said **

I went up to Ultra Magnus ear and yelled "CALL ME TONIGHT!"

He jumped and fell down. "God dammit Optimus"

"I told you"

I then sat down and chat with her; While Magnus was cleaning the dishes.

* * *

**Just a short story to write. **

**based on a song Call me Tonight-Active Child **


End file.
